Sakamaki Nōjō (Granja Sakamaki)
by Princesa Camison
Summary: Tougo Sakamaki es dueño de una gran compañía política en Japón, pero tiene miedo de dejar su herencia en las manos equivocadas. Sí, él tiene seis hijos y por tanto seis herederos, pero todos son unos mimados buenos para nada; por lo que se vio obligado a mandarlos a "entrenar" en un pueblo MUY LEJANO y así demostrar cual de ellos se hará cargo de la herencia familiar. [A/U]
1. Chapter 1

**Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, es propiedad absoluta de Rejet. Los OC son de mi completa autoridad.**

 **¡Aquí nuevamente con otra historia de Diabolik Lovers! Creo que escribo demasiado…Aquellos que leen** ** _Schizophrenia_** **,** ** _INNOCENT_** **y demás historias de Diabolik Lovers, ¡no me maten! ¡Voy a actualizar pronto!**

 **¡Advertencias!: A/U (universo alterno *aquí no son vampiritos*) OC (personaje propio) y posible OoC (fuera de personaje *porque a veces es inevitable*)**

 **Géneros:** **Comedia** **y** **Familiar**

 **–** blablablá… **ˉ-ˉ –Diálogo con caritas al final**

 **¡Empecemos!**

 **Capítulo 1:**

 ** _El plan más planeado de Tougo Sakamaki_**

Estaba muy preocupado, ¡demasiado preocupado! Tanta era su preocupación que llevaba horas con el mismo papel en mano y leyendo la misma oración; podía decir que si cerraba los ojos vería la oración en la negrura. Dejó el papel en su lujoso escritorio-como todo lo que tenía a su alrededor- y se llevó ambas manos a su cabellos negros con desesperación. Tougo Sakamaki estaba pasando por una crisis, una muy grande crisis.

No sabía a quién dejar su herencia.

No, él no estaba a punto de morir apenas tenía 40 años-aunque nadie lo diría-; pero hace unos 4 días se acostó en su comodísima cama y se puso a pensar y a pensar, y de tanto pensar llegó a una pregunta que nunca se había planteado.

 _¿Qué pasará con la compañía cuando yo no esté?_ Y esa pregunta lo llevó a la otra _¿A quién le dejaré la herencia?_

Sí, para nadie era un secreto que él tenía seis hijos de tres matrimonios que no sirvieron para nada y por lo tanto seis herederos; pero todos eran unos mimados buenos para nada que no hacían nada más que gastar el dinero de papamaki-como él mismo se había nombrado-. ¿Por qué decía esos de sus hijos? Bueno, aquí va la explicación:

Había pensado en Shu, que sería lo más lógico por ser el primogénito, pero era tan vago que lo único que le interesaba era dormir y escuchar música en su MP3. Definitivamente no podía dejar el negocio familiar en sus manos, caerían en bancarrota en menos de una hora.

Reiji, el segundo, era una de las mejores opciones. Pero su segundo hijo era un aficionado a la química y drogas, estaba seguro que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos convertiría su compañía en una industria química- y hasta un centro de experimentación oculto- y eso no podía ser.

Raito, su tercer hijo y el mayor de los trillizos, no había ni siquiera que mencionarlo. Él solo vivía para las putas y las que no eran putas. Convertiría la compañía en un _puti-club._

Kanato, el cuarto y el segundo de los trillizos, cabía mencionar que dejaría la compañía como una casa de muñecas parecida a la de la bruja de Hansel y Gretel.

Ayato, su quinto hijo y último de los trillizos, con su orgullosa forma de ser simplemente buscaría más enemigos que aliados, y ni hablar de su falta de responsabilidad, a parte estaba más que seguro que su " _Ore-sama esto, Ore-sama lo otro"_ agobiaría a muchos hasta querer matarlo.

Y Subaru, su último hijo, era un tsundere muy irascible con MUY POCO control de su fuerza. Estaba seguro que en menos de unos segundos la compañía sería destruida en pedazos y no lo decía literalmente.

No podía dejar a ninguno de ellos al cargo ¡ROTUNDAMENTE NO!

¿Pero a quién? No le iba a dejar toda esta fortuna a Ritchard, era más que obvio que llevaba tiempo tras ella, eso no podía suceder ¡N-O! ¿Algún socio? ¡Ni hablar! Lo usarían para beneficio propio.

–Estoy frito–Dejó caer su cabeza en el escritorio haciendo un sonido sordo cuando su frente impactó contra la dura superficie.

– ¿Tougo-sama? ¿Se encuentra bien?–Su secretaria, una linda mujer de largos cabellos rosa y ojos azules entró preocupada acercándose casi corriendo al escritorio– ¿Tougo-sama?–Ella se inclinó para verlo mejor con clara confusión en su rostro.

–…Hana… **T-T** –Tougo levantó su rostro hacia ella con una cascada de lágrimas bajando por sus ojos–Ayúdame, Hana, ¿Qué voy a hacer?–

– ¡Tougo-sama! ¡¿Qué le sucedió?!–Hana se acercó al pelinegro revisándole el chichón que se le presentó por el golpe de antes.

–Eso no es de importancia–Tougo agarró la mano de la joven y la envolvió con las suyas– ¡Estamos pasando por una crisis!–

–Señor, no hay ninguna crisis–Trató de calmarlo.

– ¡Si la hay!–Él se levantó estrepitosamente asustando a la joven que no pudo alejarse de él ya que este aún tenía su mano bien agarrada– ¡Y es muy grave!–

–Tengo una idea, ¿Por qué no nos sentamos y me explica lo que sucede con más calma?–

.

..

…

….

– ¿No cree que está exagerando?–Preguntó la peli rosa sirviéndole la quinta taza de té.

–Esto es muy serio, Hana. La compañía está en peligro–

–Tougo-sama, usted es aún muy joven, se preocupa en vano, aún hay mucho tiempo para decidir quién será su sucesor–

–Pero ¿y si muero mañana por un ataque al corazón? ¿Me atropella un carro? o ¿Me secuestran y me torturan hasta morir?–Preguntó desesperado llevándose nuevamente las manos a la cabeza mientras un aura deprimente lo rodeaba.

–Cálmese por favor–Hana le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda con una pequeña sonrisa y una gota anime en su cabeza. Su jefe estaba en una crisis mental.

–Y para colmo ¡mis hijos son unos completos inútiles!–

– ¿Por qué dice eso, señor?–

–Son unos completos inmaduros, no saben valorar nada–

Estuvieron unos minutos en _silencio_ \- ya que Tougo no dejaba de decir las múltiples formas en las que podría morir o como se apoderarían de la empresa una vez el no estuviera- hasta que se detuvo levantándose tan rápido que asustó a su asistente quien tuvo que hacer malabares con su taza de té para que no se cayera.

– ¡Tengo una idea!–Exclamó abriendo los brazos el presidente de la compañía–No, no es una simple idea ¡Es la mejor idea de la historia! ¡Una SÚPER ULTRA MEGA PLUS IDEA!–Alzó su rostro al techo orgulloso de sí mismo.

–Me alegro que haya conseguido verle la solución–Dijo aliviada, mas por poder salir de ahí que por verlo más contento.

–Gracias Hana, sin ti no se me hubiera ocurrido tan perfecta idea–Agarró las manos de la joven y acercó su rostro al de ella–Tengo que compensártelo… ¿Qué tal si te casas conmigo?–

.

..

– ¡¿QUÉ?! **O-O** –

-o-o-o-

–Y bueno, así fue como se me ocurrió este plan maestro para que USTEDES-mis estúpidos hijos-fueran más responsables ***-*** –Les afirmó Tougo a sus seis hijos que lo miraban con los ojos en blanco después de la absurda explicación que les soltó su progenitor.

–Viejo, no tenías que decir la última parte, ¿sabías?–Le reclamó un adormilado Shu.

–Ya, olvídense de eso–Tougo puso sus palmas en el escritorio de la oficina que tenía en su mansión apoyándose de ellas para observar a sus hijos con una sonrisa algo siniestra que hizo que los mismos retrocedieran un poco– ¡Los enviaré a entrenar! **^-^** –

.

..

– ¡¿JA~?!–Dijeron todos a la vez exceptuando a Shu y Reiji- el primero dormido en el sofá y el segundo por su típica seriedad-.

– ¡¿Cómo que a entrenar?! ¡Ore-sama no puede perder el tiempo!–Como siempre, el primero en reclamar fue Ayato.

–Así es, papá~ –Raito se unió a su hermano–Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer~ –

–Teddy dice que es mala idea **ˉ-ˉ** –Kanato abrazó a su peluche mirando acusadoramente a su padre.

– ¿A entrenar? ¿Para qué?–Preguntó molesto el último de los hijos con los brazos cruzados chasqueando su lengua–No somos militares, tampoco deportistas–

–…Siempre se están quejando…–Negó Tougo bajando su cabeza con una aura depresiva a su alrededor.

–Si al menos nos explicaras el porqué de ese entrenamiento sorpresa, quizás te escucháramos– Reiji se hizo notar mientras se acomodaba sus lentes con su dedo índice.

Tougo volvió a levantar su cabeza con una sonrisa–Verán, hijos buenos para nada–los insultó pero ignoró olímpicamente las miradas asesinas que le fueron mandadas en respuesta–Me veo en el deber de elegir un heredero para que se ocupe de la compañía–

–Solo elige a uno que no sea yo y ya, que molestia–le interrumpió Shu.

–Ese es el problema–Tougo llevó sus dedos a su barbilla mientras negaba–Todos ustedes son TAAAN inmaduros que he decidido no dejarles mi fortuna a ninguno–

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedes hacer eso, viejo! **O-O** –Ayato dio un paso al frente alterado.

–Que cruel~ –El trillizo mayor le acompañó.

–Pero–Les interrumpió el padre de los seis–, si todos pasan el entrenamiento volveré a pensármelo–

–¡Ore-sama puede hacerlo mejor que todos!–el pelirrojo alzó su puño victorioso mientras salían estrellitas a su alrededor.

– ¿Qué puede tener de malo ese entrenamiento? Solo hay que hacerlo~ –Raito también se unió.

–Que moles… **¡O-O!** –A Shu por poco se le salían los ojos ya que Reiji dejó caer un jarrón en su estómago para que callara.

–Lo haremos, ¿verdad?–Miró a su hermano mayor con su rostro sombreado y sus ojos brillaban más que de costumbre, dándole un aspecto maquiavélico que hizo asentir al mayor de todos mientras sudaba.

–Mientras Teddy no salga perjudicado, me da igual–Kanato sonrió.

–Entonces…–Tougo observó a Subaru -que faltaba por aceptar- y junto a él los otros cinco hijos haciendo que el albino se sonrojara levemente y apartara su rostro de la vista de todos.

–No me interesa la herencia, p-pero si no lo hago ustedes no podrán hacerlo, no t-tengo opción **¬/¬** –Se rascó una de sus mejillas sonrojadas. Todos pusieron caras estúpidas ante la reacción del menor de los Sakamaki.

–Subaru es muy tierno~… **\- ̫ -** –Dijeron todos a la vez hechos chibis.

– ¡O-oe!–Dijo aun sonrojado pero evidentemente molesto, o mejor dicho: Modo Tsundere activado- – ¡DÉJENSE DE ESTUPIDECES! …tienen un aspecto raro…–

–Bueno, ¡eso es todo!–Tougo dio unas palmadas con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados–Mañana en la mañana partirán a su destino, es algo lejos ¡pero no importa!–

–Si~ –Dijeron todos retirándose dejando al jefe Sakamaki solo en el lugar.

Una vez se vio completamente solo sacó su móvil y marcó a un número, esperó dos timbres hasta que levantaron en la otra línea– ¿ya está todo preparado?–

–Pueden venir cuando quieran–se escuchó desde la otra línea.

Tougo sonrió terroríficamente–…Voy a hacerlos sufrir… ¡kukukukuku~! (intento de risa maquiavélica, nótese el esfuerzo) –

 **-o-o-o-**

 **¿Qué tal les ha parecido este intento de comedia? ¿A dónde los enviará a entrenar nuestro señor Tougo-sama? ¿Qué estará tramando?**

 **¡Lo averiguarán en el próximo capítulo! Claro, si dejan comentarios ¡buajajaja!**

 **¡ACEPTO CRÍTICAS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, es propiedad absoluta de Rejet. Los OC son de mi completa autoridad.**

 **¡Advertencias!: A/U (universo alterno *aquí no son vampiritos*) OC (personaje propio) y muy posible OoC (fuera de personaje *porque a veces es inevitable*)**

 **Géneros:** **Comedia** **y** **Familiar**

 **–** blablablá… **ˉ-ˉ –Diálogo con caritas al final.**

 **Capítulo 2:**

 ** _Mineral Town (Parte 1)_**

 ** _._**

– ¿Y bien…? **ˉ-ˉ# –** El tic en su ceja y aquella vena hinchada en su frente anunciaba su enfado– ¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?! **#-#** –Preguntó Reiji alterado abriendo sus ojos para observar la maltrecha granja en la que se encontraban que, según el cartel de la entrada decía:

 ** _Sakamaki's Farm_**

Un huerto que más bien parecía un bosque acabado de ser talado, lleno de malas hierbas; un granjero justo al lado izquierdo de la entrada a la granja con aspecto de funeral, al lado de este un pequeño establo donde solo podría haber un caballo; a su derecha una pequeña casucha que parecía la de un perro salchicha y más abajo, justo en una esquina derecha al lado del pequeño río que pasaba por entre la granja y el bosque, el gallinero.

–Nos la ha jugado ese maldito viejo–Refunfuñó Ayato mientras una nube salía desde su cabeza y en su interior se asomaba Tougo con una enorme sonrisa diciendo _"Los enviaré a entrenar, ¡buajajaja!"_ – ¡Maldición! ¡Me la vas a pagar, viejo!–Con su manó destrozó la nube.

–Esto es malo–Raito se tiró al suelo mientras temblaba como un viejo molino de viento y una aura oscura lo rodeaba–Estoy sintiendo los efectos de mi enfermedad _no-debo-estar-aquí._ **||ˉ|-|ˉ||** –

–Ah… un insecto–Dijo Kanato levantando la oruga del suelo logrando que su trillizo mayor saltara como un gato y terminara en el tejado de la pequeña casucha a su derecha con un grito algo…femenino.

– ¡Mátalo! ¡Mátalo! ¡MÁTALOOOOO~!–Gritó desde el tejado con los pelos de punta y la mirada de sus 4 hermanos- Shu se durmió en el suelo- sobre él.

–A Teddy le gusta–Sonrió sínicamente el peli morado acercando la oruga al tejado para que el peli castaño la observara mejor–Mira, Raito–

– ¡NOOOOO~!–Otra vez un grito femenino de su parte.

–Raito…–El nombrado con lágrimas en los ojos observó a sus hermanos– ¡Has despertado!–Dijeron todos.

– ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁN PENSANDO?! SOY HOMBRE MACHO PECHO DEPILADO QUE SE RESPETA **O-O#** –

–Veo que ya han llegado–La voz de un hombre a sus espaldas los hizo observar a la entrada–Se parecen a Tougo, jojo~ **^-^ –**

Frente a ellos había un hombre obeso, vestido de "etiqueta" –ya que parecía un payaso rojo- con un sombrero largo y pequeño que parecía ir en contra de las leyes de la gravedad y la naturaleza, pues por más que los hermanos Sakamaki miraran el sombrero no hallaban la razón por la cual ese sombrero se quedaba en su lugar imponiéndose ante cualquier desafío, incluso llegaron a admirar al diminuto sombrero en silencio.

– ¿Conoce al viejo?–Ayato dio el paso al frente– ¡Dígale inmediatamente que mande algo o alguien a buscarnos porque pienso barrer Tokio con su trasero! ¡Y en el peor de los casos haré que de alguna manera Subaru lo haga!–

–NO ME METAS EN TUS ESTUPIDECES–le reprochó el albino.

–Me parece que eso va a ser imposible jojo~ –Incluso después de aquella amenaza el hombre seguía sonriendo.

–Permiso–Reiji alejó a Ayato de la visión del hombre empujándolo para quedar él al frente–Podría explicarnos a que se debe esta broma de mal gusto, –Observó a su alrededor–porque tiene mal gusto–

–No es una broma **^-^–**

.

..

– ¡DEJA DE JUGAR VIEJO! ¡ORE-SAMA NO PIENSA QUEDARSE AQUÍ! **#-#** –Subaru agarraba a un Ayato que refunfuñaba como un niño pequeño mientras soltaba humo por las orejas y daba puñetazos y patadas al aire.

– ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE NO, NO Y NO! **O-O** –Gritó Raito aun desde el tejado.

–No es un juego, ustedes fueron enviados aquí a entrenar jojo~ –

– ¿A entrenar o hacerse cargo de…esto?–Dijo Reiji señalando el asco de lo que alguna vez fue una grande granja.

–El entrenamiento consiste en- –

–UN MOMENTO, ¡te estamos diciendo que no vamos a hacerlo!–Volvió a reprocharle Ayato.

–Teddy se está cansando…–Kanato estaba perdiendo la cabeza y eso no era bueno…

–No tienen otra opción, no hay medios de comunicación ni señal para moviles, el barco en el que llegaron ya zarpó y solo llega uno cada 5 años y- –

– ¡¿5 AÑOS?!–Gritaron todos, hasta Shu se levantó.

– ¡NOOOOOOOO~! ¡Mis BITCH-CHAN~!–Raito lloró en el tejado.

–jajajajaja…creo que traje un cuchillo en la mochila–Kanato rebuscaba en el interior de los equipajes con una sonrisa macabra.

– ¡MALDITO VIEJO!–Gritó Ayato pateando una roca.

–Esto es una locura, ¡esta granja está inutilizable! ¡Y asquerosa!–Reiji perdió los estribos.

–Mientras pueda dormir me da- PRRFFFF!–Shu cayó al suelo después de un puñetazo del pelinegro.

– ¡Subaru, di al-! ¿Subaru?––Sus hermanos lo buscaron con la mirada hasta que lo encontraron agachado en el suelo frente a la maleza tratando de hacer que un gatico de pelaje bicolor se acercara a él.

– ¿Eh?–Este volteó su rostro a ellos algo sorprendido.

–KAWAII~… –Chibis todos de nuevo.

– ¡DEJEN DE HACER ESO! ¡PARECEN IMBÉCILES!–Les gritó el albino dándoles la espalda para ocultar su sonrojo–…No me parece…tan malo. Solo hay que quitarle la maleza, ¿no?–Se volteó a ellos aún sonrojado y las cejas arqueadas.

–Nos quedamos–Le afirmaron al hombre asintiendo efusivamente.

–Rápido–susurró Subaru sorprendido desde atrás.

–Eso es una buena noticia, les explicaré en que consiste el entrenamiento. Síganme–Dijo el hombre para que lo siguieran fuera de la granja.

.

..

–Etto…Aún estoy aquí, ¿saben?–Y Raito se quedó en el tejado.

.

..

 **-o-o-o-**

 **Y hasta aquí el cap. de hoy. ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿En qué consistirá el "entrenamiento"? ¿Dejarán a Raito asarse con los rayos ultra violetas? ¡Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo!**

 ** _KITSUNE TAKAHARI: ¡_** **Espero y te guste también este cap.!**

 ** _Seshhxkagii99:_** **Sí, tal vez Yui salga en el próximo cap. ¡Los Mukami no pueden faltar! (*O sea, mi querido Yuma es imprescindible para mi) Tal vez incluso los Tsukinami XD.**

 ** _Hanna la rockera 69_** **: Ellos son sexys como quiera, pero realmente ver a los niños sudados y trabajando bajo el sol… ¡OMG! *-* Necesito un pañuelo, ¡me voy a quedar sin sangre!**

 **¡Nos leemos en la próxima!**


End file.
